


Sweet n' Sour Encounter

by PhatLuckyDucky13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, more to come - Freeform, smut to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhatLuckyDucky13/pseuds/PhatLuckyDucky13
Summary: It was never easy being in love with a fell monster. Especially when they're basically you... Just with more attitude. Amplifying the very worst parts of you.For Stretch and Slim... It was their laziness of actually putting a name on this relationship with each other's. Especially when their late nights were more than just *boning* around.But what happens when Stretch finds a girl sobbing on the street? Broken, beaten, and so scared she can't even explain herself...*You* can't explain yourself.So you find yourself in his home. now sharing a space between him and his partner, mate, or... Whatever they wanna call it.Not to mention that your absence would be noticed sooner or later...





	1. Finding a Truffle

**Author's Note:**

> Whhhaaattt? Another story?! Ikr? I'm lazy to update the others.... Like I really want to. but then I get side tracked.... And do things like this....
> 
> So I hope you enjoy the story! 
> 
> ALSO
> 
> The POV changes. Just look for the ~~~~~ and the first person mentioned is their POV. (Though it also kinda fuses)  
> *Was also written/edited on my phone so bare with the grammar/spelling errors*

Stretch wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting going out to Crumpets Cabaret, the exact spot that served his _sweeties_  favorite liquor. Course being his doppelganger it was infused honey BBQ whiskey. Some would think it was strange to be in love with a monster who was another version of you. But, sometimes the soul wanted what it did.

And maybe it wasn't his soul that sang to the more abused of the two. But he couldn't help that. Not when Slim practically fought against their feelings.

When it first started out, it was simply _fucking_  around. Steamy make out sessions and naughty nights together always made it bearable to hang around their brother. His own Sans already becoming obsessed with the edgier version of themselves. The purple and black leather clad skeleton always acting like such a brat. Not to mention the times he's literally watched them stomp on his counterpart.

Let's just say… Stretch wasn't a big fan of Blackberry.

So during Black and Blues playdates, the two Papyrus's would usually end up in one of the rooms. Already quietly getting it on. Since they were practically the same, they knew what the other liked. How to nibble the right way. The tingling touches they would leave on his vertebrae.

Stars his khakis were already growing tight at the memory.

Eventually time went on, and their relationship became more than just fuck buddies. Some nights Slim would end up in his room. Bloodied either from a dumb fight between them and a monster, or another beating from Blackberry. Slim was there whenever Stretch needed advice on his own brother. Both end up entangled in each other. Talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

It wasn't long however when Slim started wandering again. Of course Stretch didn't mind as he had is own thing going on. For when he wasn't with his counterpart, human woman was his go to. Especially the softer ones. Having a sweet tooth for something nice and smooth like a woman's body. There were even times the two shared one or two in the bedroom as well.

It was freeing, letting go like that.

But he was getting worried. Something that struck hard in him as the only other person he 'worried’ about was Blue. The downside of falling for his doppelganger was their differences. Slim was becoming more of his cold, asshole self. A fault of the fell universes. They would come back to their shared apartment just like before. Covered in new marks and bruises. Only Stretch knew it wasn't from Blackberry.

They were preoccupied with his bro… Already the thought made him want to smoke a pack of cigarettes.

Tonight however, Stretch decided it was enough. Knowing that the lack of attention from their ‘lil lord’ made the mutt bitter. Finding enjoyment and thrill from a good fight instead of spending time with him…

Jesus what's with all these **feelings**?

Well Stretch planned to confront them. As in a night inside and getting drunk off their favorite liquor. One that he was currently on his way to get from their of Muffet from the swapfell universe. Her Cabaret always bringing in humans and monsters alike. Her tasty spirits not being the only thing that drove in the crowds.

Madam Muffet always filled her club with the strangest entertainment. She even managed to get Stretch and Slim up there once in a while. In payment of her sweet drinks for a discount of course. Luckily that wasn't the only thing the two got, as human woman we're also very fond of musicians as well.

He could play a woman just as well as he played the bass, gently yet firm. While Slim was the edgy showman that brought it together in perfect harmony.

Stretch couldn't help the sigh leaving him. Smoke escaping his nasal cavity as he walked towards the club. It was strange being in the area during the day, when at night it was practically lit from the neon purple Muffets gave off. Spare no expense for more profit she always said.

Besides the other abandoned buildings, Muffets still stood out above the rest. Being one of the more exclusive ~~_(and expensive)_~~ spots to be. Luckily they were in with the owner.

Upon entering the well groomed place, the door opened to reveal the darkened and smokey room. Once it shut, there was a glow of yellow lights that lit the place. During usual business hours it was more dark and gloomy. Giving off the faint violet glow of Muffets spider magic that gave the place an ethereal feel.

Practically welcoming those into her den of spiders and sin.

Of course it was less threatening during the day. Stretch paying no never mind to the bar flies drinking at two in the afternoon. Already getting plastered for whatever festivities the spider queen had planned ahead. She never turned away a customer with filled pockets. Even if the poor sap had to pull out a second mortgage just for another nip.

Speaking of _which_ ~

The spider queen was already at the bar. Her hourglass figure still dressed in business casual, white shirt and black pants. The many arms and legs able to move freely as she was washing, mixing, and doing paperwork from her spot. She even managed to wave over at Stretch as he sauntered up to her. Giving a strings of giggles leaving her.

“Oh me oh my, is that an _Underswap_ I spy~?” She teased as the older swap brother gave a chuckle with a lazy wink in her direction. Already thumbing into his hoodie to pull out a cigarette. Placing it into his mouth and leaning forward to the female.

“ya know, always got the sweet stuff that draws the flies to ya place lil muffet~” He smoothed back as Muffets would click her teeth, and with a flick of her wrist lit the end of his cig. “couldn't help but _buzzz back_  over here.”

“I'm surprised it's not cause of your boy toy.” Muffet commented as Stretch took a drag, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. “He's already picked three fights this week hon. Already on his second strike, one more and I can't let him back in.”

“heh, Blackberry would probably flip his lid if Slim couldn't get their special spiderberry wine.” He replied inhaling the cigarette once more and exhaling the smoke. Already getting bored of the conversation as he watched the spiders and other workers getting ready for their shifts.

“sides… he ain't my responsibility. but I can take him off ya hands~” He smoothed and glanced over at Muffet once more. “for a bottle of that famous Honey BBQ Whiskey he loves so much~”

“If it gets him out of my arms for the night…” Muffet scowled a bit at the mere thought of losing just a smidge of money already making her bitter. Though the sound of being swapfell free for the night was worth way more than the discount she'd give Stretch.

She held out a free hand while her other hands were already dusting herself off and putting down work. Clearly stopping her many chores while she waited for the gold Stretch was fishing in his pocket for. Usually he'd put it on a tab, but he knew better than to screw Muffet out of money.

The bag jingled as he plopped it into her outstretched hand. She would gently toss the bag in the palm for a moment, mentally checking if all was there. Once satisfied she let out a fit of giggles.

“Hue hue hue~ Always a pleasure to have you Stretch dear. Let me pop in the back for ya.” The spider spoke as she quickly left into the door behind her.

While she left into the back, Stretch turned his own so it was against the bar top. Leisurely puffing off his cigarette as he watched the other workers walked about. Getting ready for the night. At first there wasn't much anything of interest going on, and he began thinking that maybe Muffet was losing her edge on entertainment.

But he didn't get much of a chance to dwell on that. For as quickly as she had left, Muffet was already back. Having **two**  different bottles of whiskey. One a more lighter honey color while the other was more dark. Both giving off the same colored glow.

“Consider it a gift my tall glass of honey~” Muffet giggled out as Stretch was already taking the bag. Giving the spider queen a wink before heading off and away from the bar. His sockets squinting as he was once again in the sunlight of mid afternoon.

Sure he had thought about teleporting to his apartment. Already finding himself growing tired from all of this moving about. However he had something deep inside his chest. Something urging his unlaced shoes to start walking back towards the way he came. His hands would shuffle a bit, already trying to balance the liquor and replacing his already done cigarette.

He continued his walk, passing by an alleyway he had passed many times before. It wasn't until he stopped short of the opening to flick a light on his new cigarette would he hear it. A small sniffle, not to mention the sound of sobs coming from further in the alleyway.

Stretch frowned at the sound. Finding it curious, and a bit creepy. Having his gaming experience, dark alleys and girl crying was never a good sign. But with this being life well… He felt an obligation to go check it out.

His cigarette laid unlit in his maw while he entered the alleyway. Slowing his steps in caution, and not to spook whoever it was that was alone here.

It wasn't until he saw _you_ would he freeze.

~~~~~~~

You don't remember how long you've been in that alley. All you could really handle to remember was screaming and yelling. Pushing and pulling. And a threat of being thrown out, only to leave on your own accord.

… You didn't realize how hard this was.

There were many times you had spoken about leaving. Well mostly to yourself, finding whenever you had brought it up with… **Them** , they would've done anything to keep you there. From over dramatic apologies, or threats of hurting themselves, and even you.

You didn't want to take the mental abuse anymore. Yelling and screaming such hatred to the person who promised to protect you.

But who was to protect you from them? From when they hit you. Degrade you, and keep you away from any family and friends you knew….

You didn't even have anyone now.

Being so out of it, you hadn't even noticed night turning into day. Half of it already passing by. Sheltered by what felt like the growing darkness around you. It was almost comforting for a moment. The silence, being alone.

However you knew you couldn't survive out here. Not without them. You needed them right? Being haunted by their past words of you being useless and a waste of space. The only thing you were even good for was cleaning and… Relations. Whether you wanted to or not.

And the thought of having to go back scared you. So much that you were already sniffling and sobbing once more.

You still kept yourself quiet. This area was well regarded as a dangerous neighborhood. The perfect place to keep someone like you inside. Rather dealing with the screaming than possibly being hurt by someone worse.

“...hey…”

It wasn't noticeable at first, finding yourself lost in crying then your surroundings. Fretting about the possibility of going back. The footsteps to the owner of the voice stepping closer to your curled up form. Leaning against an uncomfortable wall and holding your knees tightly against you. (Y/C) hair blocking your dirtied up face.

“... h-hey sug?” The voice would ask louder, and closer this time. Making your head snap up in the direction of the voice. Finding a tall skeleton monster dressed in a bright orange hoodie, khaki shorts, and untied green sneakers looking down at you. A bag filled with bottles in his arm.

His eyelights looking over you in concern.

~~~~

“you okay there?” Stretch would ask. Looking down at you curiously. He took note of the dirt over your puffed up cheeks. Your eyes bloodshot from a night of crying and rubbing them. While your hair seemed to be matted. Whether it was from stress or whatever he didn't know.

But he really didn't like that look in your eye. Or the way you ended up jerking away from him as if he was about to attack.

“h-hey hey whoa, it's alright honey. i ain't gonna hurt ya.” Stretch smoothed out. Finding himself on one knee in front of you. The way you seemed to relax once he was eye level would make him crack a half smile. Almost like you were a scared kitten.

“...you havin a bad day sweetie?” He'd ask you. However you didn't reply back. Looking down and away as if contemplating. But when you gave a small nod, his smile would waver a bit.

Another feeling nagging at him at the thought of that.

“maybe… need some help?” He would continue further. The thought of his helpful brother crossing his mind as he pulled out his phone and held it out to you. “you can use it to call-”

Of course you cut off his suggestion of a phone. Your body jerking back once again and holding a hand to gently push his away. A small whine of protest reached him. With that, he tell how cold your skin was. Your hand brushing against his felt like ice, as if you had sat in the freezing cold. Even as springtime was coming in, the nights were still rather cool.

Especially when you were only half dressed.

“ooookay… no phone then….” Stretch trailed off. Putting the device back in his short pockets as you relaxed a bit.

That's when he noticed your tattered clothes… And the fact you didn't even have proper shoes. Just what looked like worn out slippers, covered in dirt and mud from the springtime rains the day before. Though what stood out to him was the marks on your skin peeking through the tears. Some more pale while other looked… Fresh. And that was just from what he could see

“...are you in trouble?” His own words would make his soul clench. Even the thought of seeing a fragile looking thing like you being hurt already making him want to find who this creep was. It was one thing if it was Slim and their brother, being the fucked up pair they were.

But he knew humans were different, more delicate. Though some humans preferred to demean those weaker than them… Like you.

That look of conflict ended up on your face again. And he found it a bit cute on how your nose scrunched up. Thinking of how to answer, but he really didn't need you to. His power of judgement already sensing it. Plus the way you were dressed and acting wasn't the normal crazies that lived around here…

Which the more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to leave you.

So when you would nod to his question, he hummed in thought.

“so… if ya got no one to call… 'm guessin ya ain't got a place to go?” This felt easier instead of an explanation. Sure he didn't know if you _could_  talk, but you seemed to understand his questions. Making him more curious on exactly what happened. Even if the ideas running through his did make his soul grow tighter. It was obvious whatever happened, wasn't good.

And with a shake of your head, he would decide.

“well how 'bout ya tag along with me? got a bed you can rest in, and a shower…” Stretch began, but would receive a look of shock from you. Actually scooting away from him a bit, which would make him realize he probably sounded a bit creepy with that.

Which of course he'd laugh softly.

“heh, I know I know. ya probably thinkin, ‘strange monster probably gonna kidnap ya and stuff’.” Course the start of his explanation wasn't any better. Finding it even more amusing when your eyes grew wide. As if he cracked the secret of why you were so uncertain. However he would still hold a hand out to you, still keeping a cracked smile.

“these streets ain't safe out here. and call me an ol _bag of bones_  if I didn't at least make sure you were safe tonight.” His pun would make you grin a bit. While his own smile would grow watching you deflate a bit. Even though he did find himself wanting to hear you more though.

You probably had a pretty laugh….

“so whatdya say? just for tonight? I promise nothins gonna happen to ya.”

~~~~~~~

You couldn't help but glance between his hand and his face. The guy seemed decent enough. Though it didn't help your anxiety. So much that you couldn't even find the words to speak. Your throat still throbbing from your fight earlier.

And you couldn't help but wonder what was worse… Getting kidnapped by some monster who just found you, or going back to **them**.”

….. You'd take your chances.

With one last look of his hand, you would nod. Slowly putting your own hand in his. The cracked smile on his face growing wider as he would lift himself up. And you along with him. Which of course made you blush brightly at the contact.

Not to mention how your head began to spin. Making you lean heavily against his soft hoodie.

“whoa lil truffle…. ya alright there?” His honey like voice was the only thing you could really focus on. Your eyes squinting at the light at the end of the alleyway. And with a shake of your head, would hide your face in his hoodie. Causing his chest to rumble in amusement.

“here… you wanna wear it?” He asked pulling you back a bit. Still keeping an arm around your waste to keep you steady. While he would she'd himself of his hoodie. Only letting you go for a second before you were engulfed by a cloud of orange.

And within a moment, your head popped into the hood. Having you once again face to face with the skeleton. Now only being dressed in a black tank top. One that really clung to his ribs.

“there. it'll get ya warmed up.” He added as he would press a hand against the small of your back. Still keeping the bottle of spirits in his other arm. With a small walk, he lead you back onto the street.

You were still feeling disoriented, not realizing exactly how many hours you had spent in that disgusting alleyway. But the warmth that the skeleton was giving off felt comforting. The sweet smell of honey and cigarettes filling your nose as you burrowed into the hoodie further.

Along with leaning more against the tall monster leading you away.

~~~~~~~

Luckily you seemed so out of it you didn't notice his blush. Honey colored magic covering his cheeks as you leaned more against him. Of course who wouldn't love a cute thing like you leaning on him. Already seeming to grow comfortable enough to be so close.

… Or it was because you also looked like you wanted to hurl.

He figured a _short cut_  probably would've freaked you out more. And it was better to not have you throw up in his floors in his room. Seeing as it was already going to be tough explaining why Slim was gonna have to share a bed tonight with Stretch.

Though it probably would've happened if he didn't come across you.

Luckily the apartment wasn't that far away. And despite your wobbly legs, both of you were making great time. Already passing by the park right next door to his place.

“heh, names Papyrus by the way… tho you can call me Stretch…” He would begin. Finding himself a bit embarrassed he forgot to mention that. He could feel you tense up a bit and begin to look everywhere but him. Which of course he knew meant you probably weren't ready for that yet.

Usually his brother had the same reaction when caught in a lie.

“ya don't gotta say anythin though. but gotta call ya _somethin_... don't wanna seem like an ass…” He mumbled more to himself than to anyone else. Watching you shrink a bit on yourself made him panic a bit. Realizing his words might've set off something negative within you. He gently squeezing your side in a half hug of apology.

“i promise it's okay sweets. you can talk when you're ready…” It might have been a _stretch_ to think whatever trauma you had experience, caused your silence as a side effect. However, if you were simply a mute you would've had knowledge of ASL…. Unfortunately that didn't seem the case.

Which was a damn shame that you were so messed up you couldn't even talk.

Soon Stretch's apartment came into view. And he would usher you quickly inside the building. Already knowing his nosey neighbors would probably misconstrued the situation. Even though not once did he let a girl into his hoodie.

But for you he'd make an exception.

He escorted you through a lobby of sorts and into an elevator. The silence between you was comforting as you kept against him. His own breathing helping you calm down the anxiety that was in your chest.

The dizziness was also helping you keep close to him.

That's when you would exit and be lead towards the first door right off the elevator. Not even taking note of what floor you ended up on. He let go of your hip in order to fish the keys from his pocket. Which of your your eyes were closed to when he would finally open the door. Making your eyes shoot open for a peek to see where you'd be staying for the night.

The living room was spacious. An island counter separating the kitchen from the rest of the space. Two worn out looking couches matching each other facing a rather large entertainment center. Littered with movies and games.

Though what probably embarrassed Stretch the most… was a pair of Slims boxers poking out from under one of the couches.

“s-sorry! w-wasn't expecting company and all that… my uh… _roommates_ amessy one…” Stretch would try to cover as he steered you to sit on a couch. Using the tip of his shoe to shove the disgusting undies out of sight.

~~~~~

It felt like a comfortable home. Very well lived in by the looks of it. You noted the various Chinese take out boxes, pizza boxes, and empty bottles of booze sitting about. It looks exactly like a bachelor pad. Which would make you comfortable as he would be the only one that would be around you.

At least until he mentioned a roommate. Your face giving a raised eyebrow in concern. Would you cause a fight between them? Not many people where we're as understanding of a silent, dirt covered girl living in their house like Stretch.

Which only made him snort, as if knowing something you didn't.

“don't worry truffles, he might not even come home tonight. that _bone head_  rather stay out brawling then come home anyways.” Stretch chuckled shamelessly at his own pun which left you tilting your head. Missing out on his joke before he scratched the back of his head embarrassedly.

“look, ya don't gotta worry alright? he always comes and goes.” He tried to reassure her. Going off to the kitchen to put the bottles he had in the fridge. Giving you a chance to look around.

It wasn't filled to the brim with garbage…. Even though there was an unusual amount of crocs, sneakers, and combat boots in a pile at the corner of the room. It was more untidy than anything else. A few pictures of what looked like more skeletons. One in particular you stared at was of Stretch holding up what looked like a smaller skeleton dressed in armor and a baby blue handkerchief. All covering a grey shirt.

And you found yourself looking softly at the picture.

“that's my bro Sans.” Stretch explained as he came back into the room. Having replaced the bag he was carrying with a cup filled with ice water. The simple drink already making your throat dry, and now craving it.

He'd give a laugh and hand the cup to you.

“ _tabia_  honest, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have bugged ya. usually ain't one to _t_ _hrow a bone in_  a disagreement.” You watched as he added while taking a sip of the cool water. The sudden temperature of it plus his puns making you choke on it. A cough slipping and you covered your mouth with his sleeve. Your breath letting out small giggles while coughing a bit.

~~~~~~

Though your sudden fit would make Stretch scoot closer in concern. It wasn't until he could see the corners of your mouth turned up slightly. Clearly hiding silent giggles behind his hoodie sleeve. Finding himself giving an amused smile at how cute you looked like that.

But… He wished he could hear your real laugh...

“so…. shower? I can lend ya some clothes while I get yours… washed…?” He would slowly ask. Wondering if you still even wanted the tattered clothes under his hoodie. Which the question seemed to sound more intimate. As your face would erupt in a very bright pink color.

“no no no! I-I didn't mean in a weird way! just…. you really wanna keep those?” He tried to back track. “... i like cheese as much as the next guy, but that _Swiss_  look isn't very _in_  right now~” He teased a bit. Watching as your cheeks were still lit, but your face of terror was replaced by that of amusement. Lightly giggling once more at his lame joke.

Oh he was _really_  going to like you. Anyone who was this much of a giggler was gonna be fun having around. His lame old jokes finally having a new audience.

He was just hoping Slim wasn't going to scare you off.

“i'll set some clothes outside the door. and whenever you're ready, you put your clothes out and i'll wash em okay?” He asked you. Nodding in reply while you chugged down the rest of the water. It already was helping calm the dizziness from earlier. Stretch would take your hand and help you up. Leading you towards a long hallway. Entering what looked like a shared bathroom.

Once in there, the first thing you noticed was how much cologne was in there. Stretch's face heating up as he would find himself putting away all the products.

“heh, guess you can say I like to smell nice… for a guy with no nose.” Well his embarrassment certainly was worth the small giggle he got from you. Making him chuckle at himself while he started the shower.

“towels are under the sink. and don't forget about your clothes.” Stretch would remind you as he began out of the bathroom. Even throwing over his shoulder. “and gonna order a pizza if ya got no objections?”

He was trying to use this chance to actually hear you speak. But after about a minute of him waiting there would he already be turning around to look at you. Already shaking your head with no problem of the food choice…. Damn.

“Kay then _truffles_ , have a good shower.” He finally exited the bathroom, shutting the door softly. It took him a minute from actually leaving as he heard you begin to shuffle about. No doubt disrobing to actually get into his shower….

And he would heave a heavy sigh, dragging a hand down his face. He could already feel the sins crawling on his back as he hunched over and went away from the bathroom. Needing the distraction of calling the pizza place.

Being so focused on the order, he hadn't even noticed the sudden appearance of magic in the shared apartment. Usually meaning there was another monster who shortcut quiet often to the place. One who apparently was showing up far earlier than Stretch had expected.

He was barely off the phone after placing his order, when he was thrown off by a high shrill scream coming from the bathroom.


	2. Peaches and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we last left reader, you were screaming out! Now it's time to meet Stretch's roommate/fuck buddy. 
> 
> Or was there more to them than just... *Buddies?*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all had a good Easter! Now how bout a new chapter eh?

Slim was so ready to come home. After he had received a morning text during his spar training with Blackberry. His _honeybuns_  requesting a night of chillin and getting drunk off his favorite whiskey?

Fuck **yes**  he was in.

It was already starting out as a great day. Not only was he planning out this relaxing evening, but Black actually _needed_  him today. Which sure, was more of a sudden wake up call at four in the morning. His 'lil lord’ screaming and degrading him like the worthless mutt he was…

_It was just like old times!_

He felt good being needed by his brother. Knowing that their mate Blueberry was rather timid to spar with his edgy lil bro. Course he would never admit just how cute the pair was together. For even though he felt more useless…. He never hated Blue. They were too nice to dislike.

Not to mention how their brother also was a pretty good replacement for his _other needs_. Liking how he can make the laid back pothead more squeaky than a mouse.

Hmm that just made him shiver in anticipation for tonight's events.

So after a thorough beating and dismissed by his brother, the first thing the mutt did was to teleport home. Right into his room across the way from the bathroom. Which by the sound of running water, made Slim smile wickedly.

Stretch was already in the shower ey? Well he could always use a quick, _slip and slide_.

Slim would shed his workout shirt and throw it onto the already messy floor. Making his way quietly towards his counterpart. As to catch them off guard, one of their favorite _pranks_  between each other.

One thing he really liked about their relationship, just how much they understood fucked up jokes.

However…. He was so enamoured with their little _joke_ , he didn't even hear Stretch's voice in the kitchen. Ordering the pizza he promised the little surprise who was already washing themselves. You being preoccupied with the knots in your hair than to notice the new skeleton sneaking in the bathroom.

The first thing that hit him was the newest scent that filled the room. It almost smelled like something fresh, almost fruity…. Peaches came to mind. Stretch trying out honey and peaches now? Their fascination with scent was a bit strange to Slim, but he never really minded. In fact it was almost cute when he would be bombarded by their newest cologne.

Usually it drove him wild, and this time it was no different. His sweats hanging low as he stepped up to the closed curtain. Already panting softly at his prize.

“hmm _peaches_ , ya smell pretty _**good**_  all steamed up~” Slim's voice would ring out through the bathroom. And before anything more could be said, the curtain was already being torn back. Not only revealing his half dressed self to the person…. But revealed a very naked and wet… _You_.

And his eyelights would go out as you let out a very loud scream.

~~~~~~~~

You didn't mean to cause such a fuss. Seeing that there may have been more to this _roommate_  situation than Stretch let on. Both of them looking almost the same. Their voices both even having that smoother, warm tone that would make any girl wanna melt. Along with that perverted sounding remark before he pulled the curtain.

Everything happened so fast you weren't sure who was more embarrassed. You or him?

… Well your pretty sure he got an eye full before you had the chance to yell for Stretch.

You wiggled a bit uncomfortably on the couch. Now completely dressed in some of Stretch's baggy shirt and shorts. While they would sit across from you on the other couch. Stretch having his skull in his hands, and Slim lazily laying back and staring at the ceiling. Both clearly trying to avoid your gaze.

Looking over at them, you began to take notes on the differences. One had a gold tooth and crack, while the other looked unharmed. Clearly the same person only, there were different airs about them. Stretch seemed more fretting over this little… Incident. The other seemed restless. His leg bouncing up and down in irritation as he stared hard at the ceiling.

And you knew that look… It wasn't a good one. You were already curling up a bit on the couch. As if to try and hide from already messing up this little arrangement Stretch put you in.

“...pretty sure tonight was just gonna be _us_  Stretch…” The other one grumbled. His skull tilting to look at Stretch with annoyance before his eye lights flickered over to you. And with a flinch you were shrinking even further into your spot. Wishing the couch would swallow you whole.

~~~~~~~~

Stretch heaved a sigh hearing Slim's _comment_. Running his hands down his face to look over at you. Already seeing you shrink into the couch, clearly uncomfortable by the look they were giving you. Which only made him snort in his own irritation.

“jeez, can't even bother to be nice for a minute?” Stretch hissed at Slim. Even going so far as to swatting the others knee. “wasn't just gonna leave her out by Muffets,  _Slim_.”

The use of their name made Slim visibly cringe. Obviously not use to the extra bite in their tone. With them, Stretch was more the tame one. To give Slim the freedom and comfort to be themselves. But it was obvious he was fretting more over your comfort now. This act of kindness becoming more complicated with Slim acting like their brutish self.

They would scoff in response as they finally tore their eyes away from you. And Stretch would replace his glare at them, to a look of concern towards you.

“don't mind him. im a bit of a * _bonehead_ * and forgot to let 'im know you'd be stayin the night.” Stretch apologized, hoping his little pun would help. Which it seemed to as you would lift your head. Rubbing a bit at your cheek and glancing between the two of them.

“probably looks a bit weird right? me and him bein kinda the same?” He asked further, Slim raising a bone brow in confusion of _why_  he was asking you questions. Shouldn't have been the other way around? Stretch still skimming over the fact you didn't talk. Taking your small nod as agreement.

Which made him chuckle a bit awkwardly.

“it… a bit weird to explain…” He would begin, only to have another exaggerated exhale leaving the skeleton next to him.

“why the **fuck**  do we gotta explain to her anything?”

Which their outburst would make you shrink again, and Stretch shooting another glare at them.

~~~~~~

They weren't the elegant of words, but Slim couldn't help but voice his opinion. Knowing that they never really explained their relationship to _anyone_. Certainly not the human women they were known to share from time to time.

And you may have not been there for… _That_. But why waste the time trying to put a label on this thing of theirs?

It was just a good feeling, the two swap skeletons being together. Whether it was sexually or hanging around them. Almost needing Stretch as much as he did his brother.

Course he'd never tell Stretch that….

“she ain't even sayin anything back? why the hell would she even be here?!” Slim found himself asking. Even getting more irritated and pissed off the more he thought about it.

He might've also been slightly turned on at the fact he saw you naked. It had been a while since he's even fooled around with a human girl…

Stretch and him did share a similar taste for the damsel in distress types.

“slim….” The other would warn him. Making him roll his eyelights as he would look back at you.

That's when he realized the kind of position you were sitting in. Your head hung low and avoiding any eye contact with the two of them. And hell if he couldn't spot a broken in _pet_  like you.

With humans… This was different right?

“what?! can't help that this basically fucks up our night…” He grumbled. Seeming to care less about your problems and more about his.

Though… He also couldn't help but look back at you the moment he heard the soft sniffle. Tears already staining your cheeks as you quickly covered your face to hide them.

And his soul would clench at that sight. Already scolding himself for taking his anger out on you.

~~~~~

Using the sleeve of Stretch's baggy shirt, you tried quickly to wipe the tears away. You hadn't meant to cause all this trouble and fuss. Part of you wanting to explain your side of things. Tell them why you had agreed to this anyway.

You wanted to tell them how horrible your partner was…. But the words couldn't leave your mouth.

Instead you just softly cried to yourself. You anxiety practically suffocating you every time Slim made a rough comment. But you understood his frustration.

Anyone would be upset if a sudden… **Nobody**  was in their house, using their shower and taking up space….

The dark thoughts already floating in your head we're getting to be too much. You didn't even notice the look of anger that Stretch shot at Slim. All you could think was all the trouble you were causing.

It wasn't until Stretch suddenly stood up, you would look back at them. Instead of finding anger or irritation, there was a soft smile of reassurance on his skull. He would gently take one of your hands and help you up off the couch.

“why don't you go rest up truffles? gotta talk to my _pal_  here.” He explained. Putting much effort on the word as he jerked his head towards Slim. Making you glance between the two before giving one more sniffle and a nod. Stretch would hum in approval as he held the small of your back, leading you to one of the backrooms.

Right next to the bathroom was Stretch's room. Having a messed up bed, and honey bottles everywhere. Not to mention another pile of forgotten Crocs, slippers, and sandals laid in the corner. At the end of the bed of course was the TV, with another gaming system…

Jeez were these guys obsessed or what?

“heh, sorry 'bout the mess again…” He'd begin to say, which of course you would already shake your head in protest. Gently squeezing his hand in reassurance as you would let him go. Already crawling onto the bed, wriggling under the covers with soft grunts.

Which seemed to amuse him as you could hear his laughter.

“alright alright… if ya want you can watch somethin. everything's already logged in and stuff.” With that he was already flipping the TV and system on, handing you the controller. Once it was logged onto the screen, all the different apps appeared.

“pizza will be here soon. i'll bring you a few slices okay?” He would ask, already heading towards the door once more. Meeting your eye, you would nod in agreement.

~~~~~

“okay. rest alright? i'll go talk to him.” Stretch added softly, grinning at how you snuggled deeper into his bed. To be honest you looked quite adorable looking like that… And if it wasn't for the fact of Slim, he'd ask to join in watching something with you.

But… He really needed to talk to them. About a _lot_.

With a small wave he would step out. Shutting the door behind him once more. Reaching into his shorts to pull out a cigarette. He figured they both probably needed a cool down so they could talk.

And it was as if they read his mind. Because when he returned to the living room, he already saw Slim outside on the balcony. Leaning over the railing and halfway through a cigarette. With a small scoff, he would go out to join them. Slowly sliding the door shut to keep the smoke from coming inside.

Stretch would lean his back against the railing. Giving an exhale of fresh breath before lighting up his cigarette. Replacing the fresh air in his non-existent lungs for the earthy taste of tobacco, almost calming him immediately.

He didn't realize how much he actually needed one of these.

“...ya know she wouldn't be here if it wasn't some bad shit right?” Stretch would ask his doppelganger. Receiving a glance in his direction, and to look back out above the street.

“yeah, yeah… but really? she ain't even said her _name_ yet?” Slim asked in disbelief, which made him shrug in response.

“humans are just a different breed. some aren't up to the abuse that others cause.” He remarked, taking another intake of his cigarettes. Staring longingly at the door. The view of your injuries starting to pick at his mind.

“... she's got bruises Slim…” Stretch added. Which seemed to make their head turn towards Stretch. Their eyelights meeting in silent meaning. Within a minute they we're already looking back in opposite directions. Contemplating on what was to be done.

Though Stretch seemed to have some sort of idea… One he knew they wouldn't like.

“I want her to stay here for a bit.” He explained. While Slim was throwing the butt of his cigarette off the balcony. Turning towards the door.

“yeah sure, more like ya end up in her pants fer bein the _hero_.” Slim sneered over their shoulder as they pushed past Stretch. Making the classic swap drop his cigarette to the ground.

“damnit, slim wait!” Stretch called out. Already following them inside.

Just in time for Slim to be grabbing their bottle of whiskey from the paper bag.

~~~~~~~~

“what? ya gonna bribe her with my shit too?” Slim asked once more. Earning a flinch from Stretch at their tone. Usually he never liked showing this side. The side of him that was weak and angry of the possibility of a replacement.

But… He was also mad about his anger at _you_. It's not like you did anything. Hell, he could tell just by your movements that you were trained. How submissive you had become after whichever bastard probably beat you into it…

And that only made him scoff. Humans were weak. You were weak enough to no longer even speak your mind. Your needs and problems.

“... slim, please man. if anyone should understand it should be you.” Slims sockets would narrow towards his counterparts. Clearly annoyed they would even bring up his relationship with his brother.

“i choose to be like that. it's different, and I'm gonna tell ya somethin.” He began, already making his way down the hallway with his whiskey. “don’t _ever_ compare me to that little _human_. cowerin in yer room.”

“... you can also bet your sweet dick I won't be suckin on _anything_  of yours tonight!” The phrase was yelled over his shoulder.

Course by his rage, he wasn't paying attention to the fact you could hear everything that was said.

He'd slam his door shut. His breath ragged while he tried to process everything that was going on. Between Stretch and you… He almost felt like how he did when Blackberry mated with Blue…

And with that, he'd screw open the bottle, taking a long gulp. Allowing the liquid burn and soothe his throat, along with numbing his mind.

~~~~~~~~

You did in fact hear everything. Your face 50 shades brighter than before, especially at the last comment. But you were also feeling ashamed. Clearly you hadn't really thought of what their roommate situation was. They seemed more like a couple, though they definitely didn't act like it.

And here you were, ruining it and being such a coward.

You couldn't even find yourself able to tell them. Sure they probably could tell by certain mannerisms. The fact you hadn't even spoken since Stretch found you was evidence enough.

Slim hadn't even been around you for two minutes and he already knew how _weak_  you were.

Though by the time the door slammed, you had been trying to fight back the tears. The possibility of leaving still in the front of your mind. Maybe it would've just been better for you to sneak out and away from them? Leave a nicely worded note thanking them and apologize for intruding on their space.

Course that thought was already out of your head when the door was knocked on. And Stretch was already making his way into the room with a pizza box, a soda bottle, and his honey whiskey….

A small smile on his face as he asked to join you.

What suppose to be a relaxing night with just the two swaps, was suddenly turned into a nice night with you. One that you hadn't had in such a long time. Mindlessly watching some show Stretch asked if you've seen. Obviously you hadn't as he eagerly put it on. His commentary making the silence from you comfortable, like he could talk enough for both of you.

Which to be honest… You appreciated it. Not feeling so pressured as to explain yourself, your situation, or even your relationship.

Thought it didn't mean you wouldn't have to… Eventually.

You weren't quite sure which episode it was on when you dozed off. Stretch drinking his booze, sitting right next to you on the bed. You had even grown so comfortable, it wasn't weird how he leaned back next to you. Having your shoulders brush against each other with small movements of getting comfortable.

His warmth was inviting, like a steamy hot bath. You didn't even notice how you were leaning against him. Your eyes fighting to stay open. It wasn't until your head would tilt more into his collar bone would he cringe a bit.

Only to see your eyes closed, soft snores leaving as you slept.

After that he put you to bed, taking his own buzzed self back out to the couch with his half gone bottle. And during his own drunken state, passed out to texting a message to Blue. Asking for possible help on this.

Course the text was never sent as the skeleton was already passed out, his phone in hand with a half written message.

While Slim? Well Slim spent his night gaming. Taking out his alcoholic frustrations out on the mindless NPC's that crossed his path. Blowing them up and torturing them to no end.

The bad thing however was when he got himself a blunt rolled. Finding this the perfect night to fuck himself up even _further_. Which lead to him throwing up at two in the morning. The spinning room being too much for the spicy/sweet whiskey still in his system.

_Thankfully Stretch was out like a rock._

During his trek however, he seemed turned around. Finding himself in the bedroom next to the bathroom rather than across. His feet dragging him to the familiar bed as he flopped down. Practically sprawling out, reaching out for something to cuddle against.

His phalanges bunched some sort of familiar material. No doubt his blanket or one of Stretch's shirts. He always found comfort from their sweet honey scent and stale cigarettes. Making him want to cling to them forever.

But instead he would pull a very soft and comfortable you over. Seeing as you were already passed out to the world, would accept the new warmth. Even cuddling deeper into his arm as he sleepily embraced you in his arms.

And as he drifted off to sleep, was filled with a dream of peaches and honey.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lateness. Had family suddenly come for the weekend but I will definitely have the next chapter out soon!
> 
> FYI: Slim course is being a big ol jelly belly. Guess we'll have to see for how long :3
> 
> Ty so much for all the feedback, certainly makes me wanna write more!


End file.
